Managing authorization for software application (“application”) usage is critical to ensuring that sensitive resources are protected from unauthorized access. Depending on the sensitivity of any given application, an array of authorization rules may be necessary to ensure that the resources are adequately protected. Some applications may only require ensuring that an authorized user is requesting the resource. Other applications may require compliance with more stringent authorization rules, such as determining whether the user device executing the application is a secure user device. When dealing with applications that access medical records, financial records, or other resources that may pertain to an individual and contain confidential and/or personal information, even more advanced control over application usage may be desired. To date, application management solutions have not addressed the unique security concerns for authorizing application access to remote resources.